


crush

by blackholenipples



Series: femslash february [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, and what better one than the adorably bumbling science superheroes?, if t'challa gets a team, shuri should get a team, wow so many useless crushing students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: in which shuri is doing her doctorate in robotic engineering at SFIT and stealing hearts left, right and center





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired, okay?  
> https://blackholenipples.tumblr.com/post/171077592633/laloon-very-speedsculpt-y-disney-princess

 

Honey shoves her into a closet after their morning lecture. Ethel may have had fantasies that started exactly like this.

Far more recently and more often than she’ll admit in polite (or underage _stop asking, Hiro!_ ) company.

Unfortunately, she seems a little…

Angry?

 

“Gogo this is an intervention,” Honey hisses, and nope, no daydreams getting fulfilled today.

“Shuri. Is. Seventeen.”

Oh, they aren’t talking about Honey.

Gogo shrugs.

“I may potentially want to marry her brain and use her for unlimited access to fast ships for the rest of my life, but I promise my intentions are pure.”

Honey doesn’t stop glaring.

Ethel widens her eyes a little. How does Hiro do the innocent thing again? She tilts her head to the side and blinks a couple of times. Thinks of fluffy bunnies and Baymax.

Honey leans forward to let her head bang on the shelf behind Ethel’s head.

Note to self: practise looking cute and innocent. If the Hamadas can use anime eyes to get out of any and all trouble, you can too.

 

“Everybody has a crush on a TA at some point, I don’t see what the deal is.”  Ethel shrugs. “I mean, are you even over Abigail?”

“Most people aren’t twenty-two year olds with crushes on their _seventeen-year-old_ TAs.” Honey mumbles.

The talking right in her ear thing is a little bit distracting. Ethel takes a second to gather her thoughts.

“Hiro has a crush on her too.”

“Try again Gogo. Hiro is a fifteen-year-old genius who’s awed by the fact that there’s a pretty girl in his vicinity who happens to be smarter than he is.”

Ethel would be offended, but even she can’t compete with Hiro’s supercomputer of a brain.

“She helped me make a hoverbike,” Ethel whines, “And she built a spaceship.”

 

“Sorry dudes! It took me forever to get here!” Fred bursts through the door.

“Gogo. Dudette. You need to get over the underage princess with an entire legion of people ready to kill to protect her innocence.” He says with his customary earnestness.

Ethel winces. There are some people she can fight. The black panther or his army of lady bodyguards are not on that list.

 

Honey stands up and flips her hair back over her shoulder.

“What he said.” She turns.

And stops.

“And Ethel?

I’m over Abigail. Which you would know if you bothered to detach your brain from your bubblegum long enough to see that I’ve been flirting with you for the last year.”

 

“Whoa.” Fred mutters as Honey walks out, stilettoes clicking with every step.

“She totally just came out of the closet for you.”


End file.
